Esther and Emma's Spring Wedding
During the start of the Vesnali celebrations of 2017, Esther announced that she had gotten engaged to Emma while they were adventuring at the Omen Islands. She said the wedding date had been set on May 20th and that everyone was invited. Building Bouquets Esther, soon becoming swamped with the amount she had to plan for the wedding, asked users to help her organise floral bouquets. Each bouquet required specific flowers to be created and for each, Esther rewarded to user with Vesnali Coins. Some bouquets require more than one of each flower to create them. Faded Rose and Moth Orchid bouquets require 3 of each flower (6 flowers), Cascading bouquets require 2 of each flower (6 flowers) and Menagerie bouquets require 1 of each flower (3 flowers). Bouquet Combinations 'Requires 2 of each flower' flower_callalily_black.gif|Black Calla Lily item_blacktulip.gif|Black Tulip clothing_callalilytulipbouquet_blackblack.gif|Black Calla Lily and Black Tulip Bouquet flower_callalily_orange.gif|Orange Calla Lily item_crimsontulip.gif|Crimson Tulip clothing_callalilytulipbouquet_orangecrimson.gif|Orange Calla Lily and Crimson Tulip Bouquet flower_callalily_pink.gif|Pink Calla Lily item_purpletulip.gif|Purple Tulip clothing_callalilytulipbouquet_pinkpurple.gif|Pink Calla Lily and Purple Tulip Bouquet flower_callalily_white.gif|White Calla Lily item_pinktulip.gif|Pink Tulip clothing_callalilytulipbouquet_whitepink.gif|White Calla Lily and Pink Tulip Bouquet flower_callalily_yellow.gif|Yellow Calla Lily item_orangetulip.gif|Orange Tulip clothing_callalilytulipbouquet_yelloworange.gif|Yellow Calla Lily and Orange Tulip Bouquet 'Requires 2 of each flower' columbine_appcus.gif|Apple Custard Columbine flower_lachenalia_yellow.gif|Yellow Lachenalia clothing_columbinelachenaliabouquet_applecustardyellow.gif|Apple Custard Columbine and Yellow Lachenalia Bouquet columbine_rhucus.gif|Rhubarb Custard Columbine flower_lachenalia_white.gif|White Lachenalia clothing_columbinlachenaliabouquet_rhubarbcustardwhite.gif|Rhubarb Custard Columbine and White Lachenalia Bouquet columbine_lavender.gif|Lavender Columbine flower_lachenalia_blue.gif|Blue Lachenalia clothing_columbinelachenaliabouquet_lavenderblue.gif|Lavender Columbine and Blue Lachenalia Bouquet columbine_white.gif|White Columbine flower_lachenalia_red.gif|Red Lachenalia clothing_columbinelachenaliabouquet_whitered.gif|White Columbine and Red Lachenalia Bouquet columbine_whtwine.gif|White Wine Columbine flower_lachenalia_black.gif|Black Lachenalia clothing_columbinelachenaliabuquet_whitewineblack.gif|White Wine Columbine and Black Lachenalia Bouquet 'Requires 3 of each flower' item_fadedbluerose.gif|Faded Blue Rose vesnali_mothorchidstem_pink.gif|Pink Moth Orchid Stem clothing_fadedrosemothorchid_bluepink.gif|Faded Blue Rose and Pink Moth Orchid Bouquet item_fadedorangerose.gif|Faded Orange Rose vesnali_mothorchidstem_yellow.gif|Yellow Moth Orchid Stem clothing_fadedrosemothorchid_orangeyellow.gif|Faded Orange Rose and Yellow Moth Orchid Bouquet item_fadedpinkrose.gif|Faded Pink Rose vesnali_mothorchidstem_accented.gif|Accented Moth Orchid Stem clothing_fadedrosemothorchid_pinkaccented.gif|Faded Pink Rose and Accented Moth Orchid Bouquet item_fadedpurplerose.gif|Faded Purple Rose vesnali_mothorchidstem_red.gif|Red Moth Orchid Stem clothing_fadedrosemothorchid_purplered.gif|Faded Purple Rose and Red Moth Orchid Bouquet item_fadedyellowrose.gif|Faded Yellow Rose vesnali_mothorchidstem_white.gif|White Moth Orchid Stem clothing_fadedrosemothorchid_yellowwhite.gif|Faded Yellow Rose and White Moth Orchid Bouquet 'Requires 2 of each flower' vesnali_dahliacoral.gif|Coral Dahlia foxglove_peach.gif|Peach Foxglove vesnali_freesiapnk.gif|Pink Freesia Sprig clothing_cascadingbouquet_bashful.gif|Bashful Cascading Bouquet vesnali_dahliawty.gif|White and Yellow Dahlia foxglove_yellow.gif|Yellow Foxglove vesnali_freesiawht.gif|White Freesia Sprig clothing_cascadingbouquet_ethereal.gif|Ethereal Cascading Bouquet vesnali_dahlialav.gif|Lavender Dahlia foxglove_lilac.gif|Lilac Foxglove vesnali_freesiaprl.gif|Purple Freesia Sprig clothing_cascadingbouquet_lovely.gif|Lovely Cascading Bouquet vesnali_dahliared.gif|Red Dahlia foxglove_pink.gif|Pink Foxglove vesnali_freesiablk.gif|Black Freesia Sprig clothing_cascadingbouquet_romantic.gif|Romantic Cascading Bouquet vesnali_dahliablk.gif|Black Dahlia foxglove_white.gif|White Foxglove vesnali_freesiared.gif|Red Freesia Sprig clothing_cascadingbouquet_vampiric.gif|Vampiric Cascading Bouquet 'Requires 1 of each flower' flower_antlephlora_lilac.gif|Lilac Antlephlora flower_chaidusk.gif|Dusk Chai Flower flower_jollinflowerlilac.gif|Lilac Jollinear clothing_menageriebouquetcalm.gif|Calm Menagerie Bouquet flower_antlephlora_dusk.gif|Dusk Antlephlora flower_chaitwilight.gif|Twilight Chai Flower flower_jollinflowerdawn.gif|Dawn Jollinear clothing_menageriebouquetstarlight.gif|Starlight Menagerie Bouquet flower_antlephlora_sun.gif|Sun Antlephlora flower_chaicommon.gif|Common Chai Flower flower_jollinflowersun.gif|Sun Jollinear clothing_menageriebouquetsunshine.gif|Sunshine Menagerie Bouquet flower_antlephlora_arid.gif|Arid Antlephlora flower_chaidawn.gif|Dawn Chai Flower flower_jollinflowerarid.gif|Arid Jollinear clothing_menageriebouquetsweet.gif|Sweet Menagerie Bouquet flower_antlephlora_dawn.gif|Dawn Antlephlora flower_chaililac.gif|Lilac Chai Flower flower_jollinflowerdusk.gif|Dusk Jollinear clothing_menageriebouquettide.gif|Tide Menagerie Bouquet The Wedding Transcript Wesley: Today we’re joined in a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, and of two people who have given so much to the world that the world’s gift was letting them find each other. I have the privilege today of performing this ceremony on behalf of Emma and Esther. Welcome, and thank you for being here. The greatest happiness in life is that we are loved for the person that we are. If there is anything better than being loved, it is loving. This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and support the joining together of these two persons in marriage. Emma, Esther - you may have fallen in love by chance, but today you have made a choice. You’re both choosing to be with someone who enhances you. Who makes you think, who makes you smile, who makes every day better. And it is into this union that you come now to be joined. I believe both women have chosen to recite a reading, please, go ahead. Emma: Esther, I love you not only for who you are but for who you make me want to be when I am with you. You have given me roots, filled me with a sense of belonging and enriched every part of my life. I have always loved the world around me, but now I look forward to returning home. You have given my life a home, a home filled with flowers and with love. Esther: Emma, your love for your fellow creatures and the world around you have done more than anyone could have done to make me good. You inspire me every day, by simply being yourself. You were my friend first and you remain so, but also so much more. I couldn’t imagine how happy I would be to spend the rest of my life with my best friend, the woman that I love. Wesley: Emma, you have chosen Esther to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her, be honest with her always? Will you stand by her whatever may come? Emma: I will! Wesley: Esther, you have chosen Emma to be your life partner. Will you love and respect her, be honest with her always? Will you stand by her whatever may come? Esther: I will Wesley: Emma and Esther, we come to your vows. Will you please turn and face each other and hold hands. Now Emma, repeat after me. "In the presence of our friends and loved ones, I Emma, choose you, Esther, to be my life partner. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow." Emma: In the presence of our friends and loved ones, I Emma, choose you Esther, to be my life partner. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow. Wesley: Now, Esther, please repeat after me: "In the presence of our friends and loved ones, I Esther, choose you, Emma, to be my life partner. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow." Esther: In the presence of our friends and loved ones, I Esther, choose you, Emma, to be my life partner. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, to love and to cherish, and to be faithful to you alone. This is my solemn vow. Wesley: Wonderful. Now, for the exchanging of rings. Tempest, may I have the rings, please? Ok, and a hug too, thank you. Esther, Emma, you've prepared your words for the exchanging of the rings, go ahead. Emma: I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter, and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you. Esther: I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge you my love, and respect, my laughter, and my tears. With all that I am, I honor you. Wesley: Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives. Emma and Esther, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in my by the Province of Veta, it is my honor and delight to declare you married and partners in life, for life. You may seal your vows with a kiss. Emma: I'm so happy, Esther! Esther: I can’t stop smiling! Wesley: It is now my personal privilege and great joy to be the first one to introduce Emma and Esther as the newly married couple. Please follow us through to the reception room to greet them warmly! The Wedding Reception Once the wedding was over, the reception was held at Esther's greenhouse, with all the guests gathered. You could click on each guest to see what they would say, with each decked out in their wedding dress finest except for Matlal. weddingEmmaHA.png|Emma weddingEstherHA.png|Esther weddingWesleyHA.png|Wesley weddingRumiHA.png|Rumi weddingElwoodHA.png|Elwood weddingFantineHA.png|Fantine weddingLizHA.png|Liz weddingManwarHA.png|Manwar weddingNicoHA.png|Nico weddingSarahHA.png|Sarah You had the option to take some of the wedding cake. '' '' A beautiful glade-themed cake is laid out on the table, baked especially by Fantine for the wedding. It's been cut already, and Emma and Esther encourage you to take a complementary piece. If you'd like more than one, it'll have to be ordered in again from Fantine, and has a price! They also had a guestbook that you could write your own message in. The Charities Instead of giving the couple gifts, Emma and Esther preferred donations to their favourite charities. Each charity has a set project they were working on, and the one with the most donations made would complete theirs first once the couple returned from their honeymoon on May 29th. Each donation was 50,000 sP, and you could donate to all three and as many times as you liked per day. 'Gardens' The Gardens at Veta Lake have been a second home to Emma, and have helped her business thrive over the years. But, with dwindling visitors over time, it could do with a bit of an overhaul! Emma has lots of ideas, and would love to help the Gardens become a place people want to visit again. 'Centropolis Lower West Side' While working on the Centropolis Green Project, Emma spent a lot of time in the Lower West Side - but there's definitely still work to be done here. A new map for the area to really give a visual for what the area looks like is what the inhabitants there would love. 'Shengui Guo Tea Hut' Esther and Emma have a great love for tea, and when arranging their honeymoon in Shengui Guo heard about an aged entrepreneur looking to open a teahut in the Shengui Guo mountains. They'd love to see this dream realized, and share tea in such a beautiful location. The Charity Results Hello, everyone! We’re back from our honeymoon, which was just wonderful. I documented all kinds of new flora and fauna, and my dear Esther was able to take cuttings from so many new plants. We also got to properly meet with Ying, owner of the now famed Shengui Guo Bathhouse - who was so kind as to gift us a private bath to relax in for free! I may have also had a clay wrap, because EARTHY GOODNESS. Esther went for the aromatherapy session, and then we missed each other too much to do anything else separate for the rest of the honeymoon. I know, I know, we’re the worst. Anyway, while we were gone you were giving VERY generously to our charities, and we've counted everything up! The results are: #Shengui Guo Teahut with 295,550,000 sP donated # Gardens with 293,750,000 sP donated #Centropolis Lower West Side with 249,150,000 sP donated That’s an AMAZING amount of donations! The causes will be so pleased! We’re passing over the funding and information to them now, so be sure to see them worked on in the near future, in the above order. Oh, and we're reading through our guestbook now. We'll be picking out our favorite comments to show you all once we're done, and we've finished wiping our eyes and generally being ridiculously happy. Thank you so much, again! External Links * Build a Bouquet * Wedding forum * The wedding reception Category:Events